Master Vurl Sendark
Master Vurl (Sargent) Sendark “We stand facing death on one front and victory on another! If I had to chose one of them it would be victory torn from its bloody veins!” -Sendark in conversation with RAAM. Early life: Sendark was born brother to the future general Karn, which unfortunately was what caused the drones to look down on him as if he was deformed as well. But unlike his brother he was be trained and sent to the fight the lambent at the infamous Gorgan lines. Showing great potential in his first year against the lambent, he was quickly promoted to the rank of Vold (lieutenant) by Queen Myrrah. He would command the Bloodied Vanguard for a short period time before the vanguard was be given too RAAM. This was due to a high number of disobeyed orders for suicide missions - from Uzil (High General) Sraak. This caused him to be demoted to the rank of Vurl (Sargent). He was spared the indignity of being demoted to the rank of Magg (private) by the Queen as she saw his devotion to his troops and to the protection of the locust race. The Injury: He would later hear of his brothers return from the outer Hollow and Karn’s achievement of taming the aggressive creature known as Shibboleth. He would then be transferred to Karn’s unit defending the outpost near the Temple of the Trinity by Sraak. Mainly to keep Sendark under observation. When he arrived, Karn promoted Sendark to the rank of Master Vurl (Master Sargent) as a means of keeping the rest of the troops at bay. He was given his sone to recognisable Gorgon-Hammerburst rifle, which he modified with extened magazines, a scope, and a grenade launcher. He and Karn would hold the line until the point where RAAM asks Karn to let the lambet to over run the outpost and attack the Temple of the Trinity. Sendark, displeased with the thought of losing the outpost went along with it to prove a point to Sraak on how the extension is a lost cause. During the retreat Sendark and Karn’s squads got seperated with one squad heading towards the temple and the other towards a dead end. Sendark’s squad would hold their potion and try to draw most of the lambet horde away from the temple. In this battle Sendark would confront a lambet berserker which killed three of his men. He would shoot at the abomination to no success and then engage it in close quarters combat with his combat knife. He would manage to jump onto the back of the lambet berserker and start stabbing the creature relentlessly. The berserker now angered would use one of it’s razor sharp tendrils to toss Sendark away. The beast empaled Sendark in the lower jaw and when it tossed him - it ripped his lower jaw off completely. He would be saved by RAAM and his old unit the Bloodied Vanguard. He would later travel to Ukon‘s lab and have a metal jaw attached to his face earning him the nick name “Iron Jaw” by his fellow drones and the gears that would come to fear him. The Locust, human war: He and Karn would be ordered to attack the Republic of Gorasnaya and obliterate any thing that stands in their way. He would meet Paduk in the battle and challenge him, but Paduk would escape. He would then continue helping his brother destroy every city and kill any human in their path. He would take part in the battle for Halvo Bay killing both civilians and gears alike. He would not be at the muesum of military glory, so he was not killed by the Lightmass Missile and continued on destroying the city. He would lear from a Theron guard that Karn had been killed by Colonel Loomis. He would then be ordered to retreat by a Theron Vold. He would be angered by these orders and so came up from behind the Vold and rip the guard‘s head off roaring “We serve the queen even in death, we will not let the ground walkers win this battle, we will not retreat, we will not surrender! SO TEAR FLESH AND BRAKE BONE, FOR QUEEN AND HORDE!” This was enough to get every drone to follow him back into battle and put pressure on the gears and push them out of the city. Sendark would retreaving one of his brothers Boltok pistols and using it to personally kill Colonel Ezra Pound Loomis. He would then be transferred to Uzil RAAM’s army and fight in multiple other battles. After RAAM’s death he was placed under the command of Ketor (high priest) Skorge and take part in the battle of Jacinto. He would inevitable survive the flooding of the Hollows and regroup with Queen Myrrah. He and an army of locust would search and find savage locust tribes and inform them that the Queen was alive and that they should continue their fight against the humans. He would have the train most (if not all) the savage locust he found as they had gone back to their primal instinct making them unpredictable in combat.He would take part in the battle at Anvil Gates. He would lead the assault himself in one final attempt to chrush the Last of resistance. He like many of the locust would be cocooned in the Imulsion Crystals only to come back as Swarm scions. The Swarm: He would later be restored back to full health as a Swarm Scion. He would be able to speak and give extra strength to the swarm drones. He would find the new drones ineffective in combat and a waste of time his but never the less he would train a select group of drones and turn them into swarm Theron Guards. The Swarm Theron Guards combined with the Scion Theron Gaurds would become a significant threat to all of Sera. Sendark‘s location is a mystery but he is most likely at the remains of the town of Mercy, planning for his revenge. Category:MrFerret23 Category:Locust Category:Characters